


Dollywood Surprise

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Benji is treated how he deserves, Canon Compliant, Dollywood trips, First Date, Getting Together, Post 1x10, Roadtrips, Surprise Date, Surprised!Benji, Victor is a hopeless romantic, becoming boyfriends, romantic!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: It's almost time for Victor's first date with Benji, and he finds himself struggling to come up with the perfect, meaningful date. And then it hits him, something small that Benji has mentioned before, that would be the perfect surprise. How will Benji react when Victor's surprise first date defys all of his highest expectations?~Victor and Benji go on another roadtrip...but this one ends on a positive note.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 221





	Dollywood Surprise

Victor sits at the desk in his bedroom, jotting down potential first-date ideas for his date with Benji.

He wants to do something special for Benji...to show just how much he cares about him, and how much he really wants things between them to work.

~~Romantic dinner?~~ No...too serious.

~~Coffee date?~~ No...they spend way too much time together surrounded by caffeinated beverages.

~~Skating?~~ No...Victor might be athletic, but he is embarrassingly bad at skating...both the ice and roller versions. Also, that is too high-school cliché.

~~Movies?~~ Also no...another cliché first date. 

He lets out a frustrated sigh as he crosses out the remainder of the ideas on his list, shoving his notebook aside and putting his head into his hands.

Think, Victor...Think. What is something totally out-of-the-box and unique that you can do to surprise Benji?

An idea hits Victor out of nowhere, and he smiles, immediately pulling out his laptop and typing into the search bar.

This is going to be the best first date ever, Victor thinks to himself.

~

Victor walks into work the next day grinning widely, bouncing on his feet excitedly.

"Good Morning!" Victor sing-songs, smiling at Benji.

Benji laughs softly, raising an eyebrow, "Morning...what's got you so happy today?"

"Oh, nothing..." Victor breathes out, walking into the backroom to drop his things into his locker.

He opens his locker, humming to himself as he puts his bag inside and grabs his apron. He does a little dance as he slides the apron over his head, tying it behind him.

He shuts his locker, turning around and jumping in surprise when he sees Benji leaning against the doorframe, giving him an amused look.

"What?" Victor asks.

Benji smiles, "You're like...really happy today. What's gotten into you?"

Victor laughs, "I'm always happy."

"Yeah but today is different. You're like...beaming." Benji points out.

"I'm just...excited about our first date tomorrow." Victor admits, looking down at the ground as his face flushes red, "I sound a bit _too_ eager...that was embarrassing." 

Benji laughs fondly, pushing himself off the doorframe and walking closer to Victor.

"It's not embarrassing...it's cute." Benji compliments him, making Victor's face burn even more.

Victor feels his heart race as Benji reaches for his hand, interlocking their fingers. He looks up to meet his eyes.

"It is?" Victor asks, voice going up several octaves.

Benji nods, grinning at him.

"Very. Although I have to say...I really want to know what you have planned, since you seem so excited about it." Benji says.

Victor smirks, "Like I said...it's a surprise. You'll see tomorrow."

Benji pouts, giving Victor his best puppy-dog eyes, "C'mon...just a hint?"

Victor shakes his head, "No. You're cute...but I'm still not telling you."

Before Benji has the time to argue, Victor leans forward to capture his lips in a brief kiss. When he pulls away, he tucks a loose strand of hair behind Benji's ear, resting his hand against his cheek. 

He smiles, walking past Benji to the front counter. Benji watches as he disappears out of the door, letting out a content sigh.

The remainder of the work day goes on as usual, Victor and Benji working effortlessly in-sync, stealing glances at eachother between orders...stealing kisses in private during breaks. 

Benji also spends the day trying to get Victor to give him hints about their first date, but Victor stands firm, not giving in to Benji's cuteness and charm.

There's no way he's spoiling his plans...he wants everything to be a surprise, and everything to be perfect.

~

Victor wakes up in the morning with a smile on his face. He immediately jumps out of bed, getting his overnight bag out and packing everything he needs. 

His phone buzzes, and he picks it up off of his bed, smiling when he sees the message.

B: _Good Morning : ) Do I get to know where we are going now?_

Victor rolls his eyes fondly, typing back a reply.

V: _Good Morning. And nope, it's still a surprise. Just pack an overnight bag._

B: _An overnight bag?_

V: _Yes...I'm taking you on a roadtrip : )_

B: _Seriously?! To where?_

V: _I told you, it's a surprise. I'll be over to pick you up soon : )_

B: _Can't wait._

Victor quickly packs up the remainder of his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way into the family room.

Since his parents announced their separation, Victor's father moved out and into an apartment, leaving him and his siblings with his mother.

Victor was relieved, since his mother was far more open-minded and accepting of his coming out. Once his father left, he told his mother everything, including how he liked Benji.

Of course...he didn't tell his mother that he and Benji were going on an overnight roadtrip alone. Instead, he made another fake basketball permission slip, saying that the team was going on another away trip.

He couldn't help but be proud of his deception skills. He could make a killer-realistic permission slip.

He smiles when he sees his mother sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. She looks up at him over her reading glasses, giving him a warm smile.

"Good Morning, Mijo. How did you sleep?" She asks.

"Pretty well, actually. I'm really excited for this basketball trip." He says.

She smiles, "I'm glad. Do you have everything you need?"

Victor nods, "Yup...I have everything. I'll text you."

"Okay...have fun, mi amor. And be safe!" She exclaims, eyes falling back onto her magazine.

Victor makes his way out of the apartment building and towards his car. He hops in, connecting the bluetooth on his phone to the radio, and driving off in the direction of Benji's house.

~

Victor makes a pit stop to Brasstown before driving to Benji's house, grabbing his and Benji's coffee orders and Benji's favorite breakfast pastry.

He shoots Benji a quick text to tell him that he's on his way before continuing on his drive.

When he pulls up at Benji's house, Benji is just walking out the door. Victor grins at him, sending him a shy wave.

Benji smiles, waving back. 

Victor gets out of the car, jogging around to greet Benji. 

"Hey." Victor says.

Benji laughs softly, "Hey."

Victor takes Benji's bag, tossing it into the trunk. He then walks over to the passenger side door, opening it and gesturing for Benji to get it.

Benji raises an eyebrow, "You're _such_ a gentleman." he flirts, climbing into the car.

Victor shrugs, "I try my best."

He walks around to the driver's side, climbing into the car. 

"So..." Victor says, reaching into the backseat to grab Benji's drink and pastry, "I made a quick pit stop and got you your favorite." 

Benji smiles, "You're so sweet."

"Well...I know for a fact that you need your morning caffeine, since you are not a morning person. And I am not going to road trip with a grumpy Benji." Victor teases, laughing when Benji shoves his shoulder.

"Hey, rude. But you know me so well." 

Victor smiles, pulling out onto the road.

"I can't believe you are taking me on a road trip for our first date...you really are such a romantic." Benji breathes out, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well...I wasn't going to take you on some cliché high school date. I wanted to make it special." Victor explains, glancing over to grin at Benji.

Benji smiles fondly at him.

They drive for awhile in comfortable silence, stealing quick glances at eachother.

"So...are you going to give me a hint about where we are going?" Benji asks.

Victor shakes his head, "Nope."

Benji scoffs, "That is just cruel! You could be taking me to the woods to kill me for all I know..."

Victor laughs, "I could be...don't tempt me." he teases.

Benji snorts, shaking his head.

"I won't give you a hint, but we can put on some music, if you want..." Victor says.

Benji nods excitedly, "Of course! You know thatis my favorite part of roadtripping!" 

Victor keeps one hand on the wheel, using the other to grab his phone from the cupholder and hand it over to Benji.

"I made a playlist for the road. It's under ' _Roadtrip_ '" Victor says.

Benji grabs the phone, scrolling through until he reaches the playlist.

He raises an eyebrow in amusement when he sees the first song on the playlist, "You have Dolly Parton on your road trip playlist?"

Victor shrugs, "Of course...why wouldn't I? I have quite versatile music tastes."

"Well...maybe because the last time we roadtripped together you made fun of me for being a Dolly stan." Benji explains, gesturing with his hands.

Victor gasps, "I did not! I was just surprised that you liked her music," he pauses, "Also...listening to some of her albums made me realize that she is indeed timeless."

Benji smirks, "Told you."

"Just start the playlist, you dork." Victor laughs.

Benji taps the phone, _Jolene_ by Dolly Parton blasting through the speakers.

He grins, "Yes! This is my favorite song." he exclaims, bringing Victor's phone up to his mouth as a mock-microphone.

_ Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene _

_ I'm begging of you please don't take my man _

_ Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene _

_ Please don't take him just because you can _

Victor glances over at Benji, laughing fondly as he head bangs and sings dramatically.

Benji pauses as he looks over at Victor, giving him a confused look, "What?" he asks.

A few strands of hair are hanging in front of his face, his eyes wide and face flushed. Victor feels himself swoon at how adorable he looks.

He smiles, "You're just...adorable." Victor breathes out, and Benji laughs softly.

The next part of the song starts and Victor sings along with Benji.

_ He talks about you in his sleep _

_ And there's nothing I can do to keep _

_ From crying when he calls your name _

_ Jolene _

They continue singing the song as they dance around, glancing over at eachother and erupting into laughter.

~

The next hour of the car ride passes by in a flash, Victor and Benji going back and fourth between singing along to the playlist and chatting.

"So...any idea of how much longer we have until we get to your super-secret date location?" Benji asks, humming along to the song on the radio. 

Victor glances down at his GPS, "It looks like we have a little less than half-an-hour."

Benji nods, "Good...I'm so excited to find out where you're taking me."

Victor smiles, "I guarantee that you'll love it."

He smiles when the next song on the playlist starts playing, immediately glancing over at Benji.

_ I threw a wish in the well _

_ Don't ask me I'll never tell _

_ I looked at you as it fell _

_ And now you're in my way _

Benji turns to meet Victor's eyes, smiling fondly, "It's our song."

Victor nods, laughing softly, "It is. Isn't it kind of strange how our song happens to be a cheesy, overplayed 2011 pop song?" 

Benji shrugs, "It's very strange...but also romantic."

"Agreed."

Victor keeps one hand on the steering wheel, the other one reaching over to find Benji's hand, interlocking their fingers together.

They both smile at eachother, continuing to sing the song loudly.

_ Your stare was holding _

_ Ripped jeans, skin was showin' _

_ Hot night, wind was blowin' _

_ Where you think you're going baby? _

_ Hey, I just met you and this is crazy _

_ But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_ It's hard to look right at you baby _

_ But here's my number, so call me maybe _

Victor sighs, "You know...when you sang this on the night of Battle of the Bands, I actually felt like you were singing it to me." he admits.

Benji turns to glance at him, "I was."

Victor's eyes widen, "Wait...really? But...you were with Derek."

He nods, "I know, but...I don't know. After that night in the café when we danced to it I just felt...connected to the song and you. So...I forced the band to learn it just incase you ended up coming to the show."

Victor smiles, a blush spreading across his cheeks, "Wow...for the longest time I was convinced I was just imagining things."

Benji laughs, "You weren't."

They both fall silent, hands still interlaced in-between them.

~

Victor smiles when he sees the colorful "Dollywood" sign, surrounded by butterflies, in the far distance. It is just as magical as it looked in the photos he'd seen online.

He feels Benji's hand tense up in his, and immediately glances over to see his eyes wide.

"Victor..." He breathes out.

"Surprise." He whispers softly, turning his gaze back to the road. 

Victor drives under the giant sign, surrounded by beautiful bushes of vibrant colored flowers, eyes searching for a parking spot. He finally finds one, pulling in and putting the car in park.

He turns to glance at Benji, face falling when he sees tears in Benji's eyes.

"Benji?" 

Benji turns to look at Victor, "You...took me to Dollywood for our first date?" 

Victor nods, "I did."

Benji's eyes are wide, and Victor feels himself panic.

"Benji...did I overstep by bringing you here? I'm sorry...I didn't mean to. I just-" Victor pauses, trying to collect his thoughts, "I remembered you talking about how you and your dad used to roadtrip here, and you seemed so happy when you talked about it. I just wanted to bring back some of those memories for you, since you haven't been here in a long time." He rambles.

Benji shakes his head, "Victor...don't apologize. You didn't overstep at all..." he says quietly.

Victor furrows his eyebrows, "Then...why are you upset?" he squeezes Benji's hand.

"I'm not upset. It's just..." He pauses, "Nobody has ever done something like this for me before."

Victor frowns, "What?"

Benji looks down at his lap, "This was just so...thoughtful of you. You put so much effort into this and, this is just the first time someone I've dated has done something meaningful like this for me." 

Victor is silent while Benji continues, "Usually I'm the one making big romantic gestures, which were made fun of instead of appreciated."

"Well...it is their loss then. Because, like I said before...you're a great guy." Victor says, smiling softly at Benji.

Benji looks up to meet Victor's eyes, "Victor... _thank you_."

He nods, "Of course."

Benji leans in to press his lips against Victor's, a hand resting against his cheek. He pulls away, resting his forehead against Victor's.

"As much as I would love to sit here and kiss you all day, and trust me...I would _love_ that..." Victor says, earning a laugh from Benji, "I would like to see the park that you loved so much as a kid."

Benji nods, "Yeah...let's do that."

~

Victor and Benji walk slowly through Dollywood Park hand-in-hand. 

"Wow...it's so beautiful here." Victor breathes out, eyes wide in amazement as he looks around.

Benji laughs softly, "Right? My favorite part of coming here when I was younger was getting to see all of the amazing scenery. It's so colorful and full of life."

Victor nods, "Yeah...and the fact that you can see the Smoky Mountains just makes it even better."

Benji hums in agreement.

"I still can't believe you brought me here. I mean...this is our first date and you remembered such a small memory I shared with you." Benji says.

Victor smiles, "Of course I remembered...because it was something special that meant something to you."

Benji glances over at Victor, smiling and shaking his head, "Why did I ever think staying with Derek was the right choice?"

Victor shrugs, "I'm guessing it was because he was familiar, and you were together for a long time. Plus...you put your whole-heart into everything you do, so you weren't going to give up easily."

"It's scary how well you know me..." Benji laughs.

"Well...enough talk about that _idiota ingrato._ We're in Dollywood, one of your favorite places. What do you want to do first?" Victor asks.

He tilts his head when Benji freezes, giving him an unreadable look.

"What's wrong?" 

Benji smiles shyly, looking at the ground, "Please speak spanish more often."

Victor raises an eyebrow, smirking, "If you insist, _bello_."

"Okay...before I'm tempted to kiss you right here in the middle of the park and get us ejected, why don't we go check out some of the amusement rides?" Benji suggests.

Victor nods, "Let's do it! I heard they have some epic rides here."

~

Victor and Benji spend the next few hours riding rollercoasters, playing carnival games and dancing like dorks in the middle of the park (which earned them some judgemental looks...but they didn't care one bit).

Benji laughs when Victor walks over to him with a giant plush guitar that is bigger than he is.

"Here you go..." Victor says, handing him the plush. He snorts when Benji stumbles slightly from the weight. 

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this...but thank you." Benji says, hugging it to him.

Victor smiles, "So...what do you say we go check into our room at the hotel?"

Benji nods, following Victor in the direction of the car.

Victor pauses, eyes widening when he sees a lifesize grass sculpture of Dolly Parton, "Holy shit...is that a lifesize grass sculpture of Dolly?"

Benji laughs, "It is. Pretty insane, right?"

Victor nods, "Yeah. No wonder she's timeless, even her grass sculptures are perfect."

They both snort, continuing to walk towards the car, finally reaching it and climbing in.

"So...where are we staying?" Benji asks.

Victor glances over at him, "You'll see."

Benji rolls his eyes, "You aren't going to tell me anything during this trip...are you?" 

"No, because that will ruin the element of surprise." Victor replies matter-of-factly.

"You're _so_ cheesy." Benji laughs out.

Victor shrugs, "I am, and I'm proud of it."

~

A few minutes later, Victor pulls up at the Resort.

"We're staying at the Dollywood Resort?! Victor...how did you swing this?" Benji asks, voice astonished.

Victor shrugs, "I know a guy."

Benji raises an eyebrow, "You know a guy?"

"Hey...don't make fun of me. Just say thank you to Simon and my friends back in NYC for helping me out." 

Benji furrows his eyebrows, "Simon?"

Victor laughs to himself, realizing that he'd never actually told Benji about him knowing Simon Spier, or visiting him and Bram in NYC.

"Yeah...I've sort of been talking to Simon Spier, and we became friends." Victor explains.

Benji's eyes nearly bulge out of his head, "You've been talking to Simon Spier, as in THE Simon Spier...Creekwood's _gay legend_?!"

Victor nods, and Benji scoffs, "And you never bothered to mention this to me?"

Victor rolls his eyes, "Benji...just a week ago I was a scared, closeted gay kid. I wasn't exactly ready to divulge my talking to Creekwood's gay legend."

"That's fair. But wait...how did that start anyway?" Benji asks as he climbs out of the car. Victor walks around the car to meet him.

"Well...I reached out to him for advice after I laid eyes on a _really_ hot guy at Creekwood that brought out my repressed gay feelings." Victor says bluntly, shrugging his shoulders.

Benji raises his eyebrows, "Who was this _really_ hot guy?"

Victor looks at the ground shyly, "You."

"So you thought I was hot? Wow," Benji smirks, eyes widening a second later, "Wait...Simon Spier knows who I am?"

Victor nods, laughing.

"I also never mentioned the fact that I sort of...went to NYC to meet Simon." Victor says quickly, turning to walk towards the hotel.

Benji is frozen in his spot, shaking himself from his thoughts and jogging to catch up with Victor, grabbing his hand.

"Wait...you _met_ Simon?!" Benji asks.

"I did. After our, uh...road trip, I decided to visit Simon to get my mind off of things, and...he helped me become comfortable with accepting who I was." Victor explains.

Benji frowns momentarily at the mention of Willacoochee, "Well...that's great. Jesus, Victor...you just got exponentially more cool than you already were, which is nearly impossible." 

Victor laughs, rolling his eyes fondly, "Well thank you. But yeah...Simon, Bram and a few others that I stayed with in NYC chipped in to help me arrange this. They said it was about time we got our shit together..."

"They aren't wrong." 

"Well...let's go get our room then." Victor says, and Benji nods, following him into the Resort.

~

Once they get their room keys, Victor puts the final portion of his plan into motion.

He convinces Benji to go check out the Dolly Parton mini-museum, which really didn't take much persuasion, so that he could go up to the hotel room and set up his final surprise.

When he reaches their room, he walks inside, setting their bags onto the floor and immediately getting to work.

He digs through his bag, pulling out the blue LED candles he'd bought (blue was Benji's favorite color) and spacing them around the room. 

Next, he takes out the present and card that he got for Benji, setting them in the center of the bed. He'd asked Simon for advice on what he should get him, and Simon suggested that he get something small but meaningful.

This would serve as both a romantic gesture, as well as a token of Victor's appreciation for Benji's patience and forgiveness with him.

Once he is done setting up the room, he calls for room service, which he is eternally grateful for arriving quickly.

Victor takes one final look over the room, smiling at his hardwork. He immediately takes out his phone, snapping a photo and sending it to his groupchat with Simon, Bram and the NYC gang. 

They text back almost immediately, gloating over how adorable it looked.

Victor puts down his phone, pacing back and fourth, nervously fidgeting his hands, as he waits for Benji to arrive to the room.

A few minutes later, a knock sounds at the door. Victor smooths out his outfit, walking over to the door and pulling it open.

Benji smiles at him, "Hey!"

Victor smiles, opening the door wider so that Benji can enter.

"You should've seen the museum, Victor...It was amazing. So many iconic Dolly-" His voice trails off, eyes widening as he takes in the scene in front of him.

Victor closes the door to the hotel room, watching as Benji walks around slowly. He stops beside the bed, turning to look at Victor.

"Victor...what is all of this?" He asks, voice shocked.

Victor smiles, "This...is the final surprise that I had planned for our date tonight."

Benji's eyes are wide, "Victor...you did all of this for me?"

He nods, "Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?"

Benji shrugs, "Like I said...nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. I just...was not expecting it."

Victor walks over to the bed, patting the space next to him. Benji sits down beside him, turning to meet his eyes.

"Benji...I know this all may seem a bit extreme for a first date but, I had a purpose for doing it.I, uh..." Victor is silent, collecting his thoughts, "When you were with Derek, even though you didn't say it, I could see that he didn't appreciate the things you did...and then you said how he put you down for being a romantic."

Benji looks down at his lap, listening as Victor continues, "I just...couldn't comprehend anyone treating someone as amazing as you like that. So...I wanted to make this grand gesture, just to let you know that there are people who do appreciate you, and that you deserve to be appreciated." 

Victor watches as Benji slowly moves his gaze up to meet his, his eyes full of tears.

Benji leans forward, pressing his lips against Victor's. Victor brings a hand up to rest against Benji's cheek.

Victor pulls away from the kiss, brushing a strand of hair away from Benji's eyes, his hand running softly along Benji's cheek.

"Thank you, Victor...for all of this. You have...no idea how much this means to me."

Victor smiles, "No...thank you Benji, for being patient with me, and for forgiving me."

They both fall silent, smiling softly at eachother.

Victor glances beside him, reaching over to grab his card and gift, handing it over to Benji.

"Just a little something for you." 

Benji shakes his head, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did. Just open it...I'm sure you'll like it." Victor says.

Benji laughs softly, opening the card first. He snorts when he opens the card, it singing out call me maybe. 

Victor smiles as he watches Benji unwrap his present with deep concentration, eyes widening when he sees what's inside.

"Victor...you didn't..." He breathes out, pulling out a guitar pick.

Not just any guitar pick, but the guitar pick that Benji had been talking about wanting for weeks. Victor had made a mental bookmark of his constant mentions of it...just in case he had the opportunity to get it for him.

It started out as something Victor was going to get him as an apology...as an olive branch that he was going to extend in the midst of all their drama.

He was thankful that he got to give it to Benji in this way instead.

"You actually remembered the exact guitar pick that I wanted..." He whispers, twisting the guitar pick around between his fingers.

Victor nods, "Of course I did. I do listen when you talk, you know."

"Also...I play the guitar, too. So I'm somewhat familiar with the different kind of guitar picks." He adds.

Benji raises his eyebrows, "You play guitar? And you never told me! Victor...stop withholding important information from me!" 

Victor laughs, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But yeah...I've been playing since I was younger."

Benji smiles, "Is there anything you can't do?"

Victor is silent for a moment, "Well...I can't skate." he admits.

"Me neither." Benji says, and they both laugh.

Silence falls between them, and Benji reaches out to rest a hand against Victor's cheek, "Victor...thank you for this. All of this. This is the best first date I've ever had."

Victor grins at him, "Really?"

Benji nods, "Yeah. It's nice to finally find someone that is equally as much of a hopeless romantic as I am."

He closes the distance between them, connecting their lips. He pushes Victor down, hovering over him. 

Victor pulls Benji closer, deepening the kiss.

They both pull apart breathless, foreheads resting together.

" _Santa mierda_..." Victor breathes out, heart racing at Benji's body being flush against his.

Benji nods, "I agree...I think." he says breathlessly.

"As much as I would love to continue this, since it is way better than our last motel kiss, the dinner is getting cold." Victor says, gesturing to the table where two dishes of spaghetti and meatballs sit untouched.

Benji rolls off of Victor, standing up from the bed.

"Spaghetti?" Benji questions, a smile on his face.

Victor stands up, "And meatballs." he adds, pointing a finger at him.

Benji laughs, shaking his head.

" _So_ ugly...but _so_ delicious." they say in unison, both cracking up.

Victor walks over to the table, pulling out a chair and gesturing for Benji to sit.

" _Such_ a gentleman." Benji says fondly, sitting down.

Victor sits down across from him, both of them immediately digging into their now lukewarm pasta.

They spend the remainder of their meal chatting about anything and everything that they possibly can.

Later that night, Benji lays with his head on Victor's chest, his arm draped across his waist.

"So...how would you say I did for a first date?" Victor asks quietly, running his fingers through Benji's hair. 

Benji hums, "I would say you did _okay_." he teases, and Victor gasps.

"Just okay? That was a pretty harsh rating." Victor says.

Benji laughs softly, "I'm just kidding. You did...great. I mean, you did more for me in one night than Derek did in the entire year of our relationship." 

Victor smiles, "Does this mean I get another date?"

Benji glances up at him, smiling, "Yeah."

He lays his head back on Victor's chest, eyes closing and letting out a content sigh. They both fall asleep in eachother's arms, mind reeling from the amazing first date that they'd both had.

~

The next day Victor drives home, fingers interlaced with his now _boyfriend's_. 

He knows that there's still a lot that he has to face once he gets home, and slips back into his familiar reality. But for now, he can't help but get lost in this moment with Benji.

Roadtrips started as the thing that tore them apart, but now they were the thing that brought them together.


End file.
